At the age of Twenty
by Bitter Reunions
Summary: Robin is twenty the Titans have matured into adults. With Romances blossoming will love be found. One shot, pairings: robinstar and bbrae


**Kay people this is a one shot with a Robin and Star thing going on, I know I usually do a Raven/Beastboy type thing but this has been nagging at me for ages. This story takes place when Robin is around 20 and Star is a little bit younger then him, I warn you this is purely fluff. Oh yeah, if you like this read my other fanfic, it's called "Feelings". Well that's all for now**

**-me**

Robin stood in front of his mirror, sweating heavily from the extreme work out he had just put himself through. He flexed his muscles, grinning. He had grown in the past couple of years, grown from the lanky 15 year old boy he once was into a broad, strong, fully grown man. But he wasn't the only one who had changed. Beastboy had grown as well, and although he wasn't as broad or as strong looking as Robin he had finally matured into a man. He had thrown away his corny jokes and now had replaced them with a cheeky grin he used only on Raven. Robin smiled remembering Beastboy promising one day he was going to get Raven to smile. That day had come two years ago and now Beastboy was constantly making her smile. Raven had changed too. She was now slightly taller and had matured into a woman, but the major change laid in her attitude. No longer was she constantly scowling or using her powers to slam Beastboy into walls, instead there was always a faint smile playing softly on her lips and her brows no longer were constantly creased into a frown. This change Robin knew had originated purely thanks to Beastboy. He grinned again, who would have thought they would make the perfect couple. Cyborg hadn't changed much. He still continued to have his daily fight with Beastboy over tofu, which had gradually transformed into a morning ritual over the years and he still acted like everyone's big brother. Robin sighed. Then there was his favorite team mate and ultimately his best friend, Starfire. If it was possible she had grown even more beautiful then she had been before. She, like Raven, had fully matured into a woman but some how still managed to act and talk like she had all those years ago when they had first formed the team and she had first arrived on Earth. Her emerald colored eyes still shone with wonder at every new sight and every new Earth custom Robin showed her. He shock his head slightly, smiling. She had been here for more then three years and yet she still continued to be astounded by the simplest things. Starfire, he could never remember there being a time were she wasn't able to bring him out from a depressing encounter with Slade or just cheer him up when the weight of being the leader of the Titans just got too overbearing and he had been there for her too. When Blackfire, her evil sister, had visited he had been the one to assure her that she was irreplaceable, when she had been undergoing her transformation he was the one that had found her alone on that distant planet and saved her and when she was getting forced into an unarranged marriage on her planet hadn't he been there then, undoubtedly angry but supportive? He scoffed. Supportive? As if! Actually I was furious, no way was I gonna let Star go. He shock his head, frowning slightly at his thoughts. Why was _I_ so angry? I mean the other guys were angry too but me…I was way angrier. He already knew the reason. "I don't love her, Robin you don't love her". He shock his head violently and started banging it against the mirror repeatedly. "I -don't- love- her…"

"Robin?" He stopped horrified and swirled madly around to look at the door. It was Starfire…but not exactly dressed appropriately. "S-star, what are you doing in my room", his voice turned unnaturally squeaky, "dressed like that?" The alien was leaning slightly on the side of the door frame yawning cutely. She was wearing a slightly see through black silk singlet trimmed with lace and a pair of light pink boxer shorts. "I heard a strange banging noise arising from you room Robin and I wanted to see if you were in well condition". Robin was still staring at her. He shut his eyes tight, trying to erase the memory of her standing like that from his mind. Idiot, her room is next door she heard you banging your head on the wall, of course she would've woken up. "Yeah, I'm fine Star. Thanks for the concern…um you can go back to bed now…" His voice still sounded unnatural, "Are you gone?" He started to open his eyes. Uh oh, Big mistake. Starfire was now standing right in front of him face creased with worry. "S-star wha-what are you doing" Robin stuttered unable to pull himself away from her. "You have a strange red mark on your forehead friend Robin I am merely trying to see if it is a painful wound". She stood on her Tipp toes reaching up to Robin's forehead. Her breast brushed against his chest as the tips of her fingers touched Robin's forehead. He blushed heavily. "Starfire you really shouldn't…" "What Robin, what shouldn't I do?" He paused, still blushing. "Well you shouldn't come in my room dressed like…that. It's... well…you really only dress that way if …well you know…" Starfire lowered herself, frowning slightly. She was confused. "If what Robin, I wish to know?" "Well…if you're like Beastboy and Raven" he said hesitantly. To his surprise Starfire smiled. "I know Robin. That is really why I am here tonight to…to say I love you. But Raven said it wouldn't be so bad to wear this as well, she said it would perhaps turn you on?" Robin gapped. "You-you love me?" "I understand if you do not feel the same as I feel for you," Starfire said stepping away slightly and tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, "it would be glorious if you did, but I understand". Finally Robin snapped out of his trance, grinning. "Oh my god", he laughed. "Please Robin", Starfire said pleading and looking as if she was about to burst into tears, "do not laugh at me, I am sorry". Robin laughed again and picked her up, swinging around madly. "Oh my god Star I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at myself. You see Star the banging you heard was me smacking my head idiotically on the wall for me actually loving you and you not loving me back. Then it turns out you walk in to say you love me and I put myself through all this torture for nothing." He laughed again and finally stopped spinning her around to put her down gently to the floor but before her feet even touched the ground she was in his arms hugging him tightly. "Oh Robin, do you love me?" He lifted her chin which was berried some where in his shirt. "Of course I do my Star, of course".

**So how was that for a one shot? Review please. I need feedback. Oh before you go let's hear what the characters thought!**

**Cyborg- What is up with this story it's all mushy crap and I was barely in it.**

**Raven-…………………………………………………………………………….**

**Beastboy-Oh yeah go Beastboy, you got Raven, oh yeah, oh yeah! does moon walk**

**Starfire- Robin I am confused, what does "turn on" mean??????**

**Robin- gets out Bo-staff you are sooo gonna pay.**

**Me- Ummmmm…..buy?!!!**

**Robin- You better run!!!**

**-me**


End file.
